


Bad Dreams and Ice Cream

by breathemesupergirl



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Dreams, F/F, No one dies IRL, Trishica AF, hella gay, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathemesupergirl/pseuds/breathemesupergirl
Summary: Prompt: person B has a nightmare about person A and bursts into wakefulness, gasping and frantic.





	

Trish gets home from work late. It's days before the holidays; so, she's been busier with work lately. Jessica is sprawled out on the couch semi-awake/semi-napping after a late night and long day of running around with her camera. She still hasn't had a chance to sleep yet.

She can hear Trish sigh her disapproval at Jessica's boots on the coffee table before she plops down next to her on the couch. She snuggles up with their blanket. Jessica leans back comfortably and (not so secretly) edges closer to Trish after she sits down.

Trish waits a minute before relenting and kicking her feet up as well. She sighs contently.

\--

Trish immediately starts fiddling with the remote before she realizes Jessica still hasn't moved and the she looks far too comfortable. "Jess, I haven't even turned the tv on and you're already falling asleep!"

Jessica's smile twitches, but she manages to remain perfectly still.

She loves riling Trish up.

It's too easy.

Trish notices the silence and waits for a response. Jessica can picture her: eyes squinted, nostrils flared and adorable pout on her mouth. It makes her heart race a little.

Trish elbows her in frustration, "Jess!"

She slowly opens her eyes and smirks at Trish, "Fineee. Why don't you put on some cheesy holiday movie so we can get this over with. I still don't know why I don't get to pick anymore..."

"Jess. It is literally December 20th. We are not going to watch a slasher flick right now." Jessica huffs. Trish tries not to smile. 

She notices a lack of snacks and shakes her head while teasing Jessica, "I guess we don't have any sweets either because someone didn't want to go shopping while I was at work today. Dropping the ball Jones. Dropping the ball."

"Oh, shut up. I was working too!"

There's a short silence before both women crack matching grins.

"MmHmmm." Trish smirks. "Still dropped the ball."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiles. Her eyes already drooping, "just play the damn movie."

Trish hits play and she sets the remote down before reaching down to hold Jessica's hand.

Jessica melts even more. 

She hears a Christmas tune start up as she slowly starts to drift off to sleep. The only thing she is coherent of is the feeling on Trish's hand in her own.

The feeling of Trish snuggled next to her.

Of Trish.

Before it all fades to black.

\--

Jessica wakes up sprawled out in an alley. It's dark. Her head is pounding and she has no idea why or how she came to be lying there. Shards of glass and rocks are stuck to her; she looks up to the pitch black sky and sighs deeply.

On some level, she is not surprised at her surroundings. She's used to fucking up. The only difference is she has no idea what has lead to this turn of events and it is really pissing her off.

She rubs her head and winces before leaning up to get her bearings. She tastes blood in her mouth and when she touches a particularly painful lump on the back of her head there is blood there as well.

"Jesus Christ." she mutters. She tries to calm her breathing. "Goddammit. What the hell happened Jones?"

She draws a complete blank. A cold sense of dread rush through her body. The last time she felt this type of confusion... of helplessness, she was with him.

"Could he? No. I killed the bastard," she reasons with herself walking towards the alley opening. She feels the anxiety start to pool in her chest as she tries to calm her breathing again.

"Still..." she shifts uncomfortably. She tries to calm herself down by listing street names and thinking of a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

She sees her point of reference and starts her slow, painful trek back home.

...

In a strange turn of events, Jessica finds herself listening to elevator music. She doesn't know who is more surprised. Her or the damn doorman.

"If there ever was a time for whiskey..." she sighs to herself.

She exits the elevator and limps over to the door. She reaches mindlessly in her back pocket for her key but freezes when she goes to put it in the doorknob.

The door is cracked open.

Her chest constricts painfully but she remains motionless. Her eyes stare at the door. "This is not happening..."

Jessica tries to swallow but her mouth has gone dry so she licks her lips nervously instead. She listens for any movement from inside the apartment.

Nothing.

"3 - 2 - 1 ... Move." She gently pushes open the door. Willing it not to make any noise.

It doesn't.

She rounds the corner and her entire life stops on a dime.

Kilgrave is back. He has been waiting for her.

"Hello Jessica..." he croons to her; his smile widens with every second that passes. She does a quick pass of the room. No sign of Trish.

She doesn't speak, which only makes him smile wider.

"Not much for words tonight? Shame." he steps closer towards her. Her eyes do another quick scan of the room, praying Trish is anywhere but here.

"Looking for someone?" he says, eyes crinkling with apparent glee. 

Jessica's eyes lock back with his, her rage building, "Where is she?"

"Relax.... She is with an old friend. I didn't think you would mind." He leans back coolly on the island and grabs an apple. He looks at it, considering it, before chomping down and grinning at Jessica.

It's then she finally hears something. Something that makes her look towards her old bedroom. It's muffled but it sounded like... Sounds like...

She moves past Kilgrave and rushes towards the door. Again, she freezes looking at the handle before she hears a muffled, "Jess!"

She crushes the knob and slams opens the door. Time seems to slow, but the sound of two gunshots is deafening. Jessica braces for pain but feels nothing.

She opens her eyes and sees Simpson lying dead on the floor. Gun in hand. Suicide.

She looks to Trish who is tied to a chair and gagged. Jessica locks eyes with her before noticing the pain in them. The blossom of red is quickly soaking her blouse. 

"Trish! No, Trish," Jessica rushes the chair and rips off her bindings and her the makeshift gag. Trish lets out a deep, shaky breath. Jessica moves her from the chair and into her arms as they both sink down to the floor. Trish sighs into her arms.

Jessica can't keep up. Everything is happening to fast.

"This can't be happening," she holds Trish tighter.

From behind, she hears Kilgrave enter the room and she visibly stiffens. There is too much blood. It feels hot and sticky and is soaking into her jeans.

Kilgrave leans down right next to her ear and whispers, "You are mine. You will never escape from me."

Trish's head lolls and Jessica's heart hurts so much. She reaches for her and tilts her head whispering her name but she's gone. Trish is gone.

Jessica can't stop staring at Trish's face. Kilgrave laughs lightly at her pain. Everything is wrong.

\--

Jessica leaps awake from the couch and crashes into the coffee table. She trips over it and sprawls out on the floor. Déjà vu is a bitch. She leaps up and looks around wildly. 

Trish is not on the couch but the tv is on mute. Things seem normal.

As normal as they can be after waking up form the dream from hell. Her heart is still hammering and her tears are still fresh and tracking down her face.

"trish." it comes out as a whisper.

She tries again, "Trish!"

No response.

Jessica rushes to the bedroom, to the bathroom and finds herself quickly back in the kitchen. She frantically looks around again before zeroing in on her old bedroom door. A chill runs down her spine. Not again.

Jessica's ears are ringing, and she starts to walk over slowly. Her hand hovers over the doorknob before she quickly turns it and opens the door. 

She braces herself for the worst.

The worst apparently includes yoga mats, but no Simpson. No Trish. No Kilgrave.

Jessica almost passes out with relief.

"Thank god." she mutters to herself. She leans on the door screwing her eyes shut and trying to calm herself down.

"Thank god, what?" Trish asks, plopping down a bag of groceries on the counter. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping!"

Jessica whips her head up and does a double take at Trish, who is oblivious to her panic. Jessica stares at her. Frozen to the spot.

Trish is starting to put a few groceries away before she notices the silence. Trish turns and fully looks at Jessica, who is leaning heavily on the door frame; she is completely white and wide eyed.

Trish rushes over to her, noticing the panic, and grabs her gently by her shoulders, "Jess! What's the matter? Are you okay? ...You're shaking! Talk to me."

Jessica can only stare at her in disbelief, "you died."

Trish's eyebrows shoot up, "What? No, I'm right here. I-"

"Trish." Jessica manages to speak. It's painful. It's been a long time since she was this scared.

"I had a dream that you died." Jessica looks at her, tears welling up in her eyes at the distorted dream-memory. "You died in my arms Trish. I can't- I can't ever..."

"Shhhh..." Trish pulls her into a fierce embrace and holds her. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Jessica clings to Trish (almost too tightly but Trish doesn't mind). They stay like that until Jessica's breathing matches Trish's and she calms down fully.

Trish leans back to try to look Jessica in the eye and gauge how she is feeling. 

Jessica stares back and straight into Trish's soul it feels like. Trish has never seen her like this so she waits for some kind of sign. She doesn't want to push her.

Jessica looks back deeply into those blue eyes. Trish is her world. She can't ever lose Trish. The thought won't stand.

Jessica doesn't say a word. She leans in and kisses Trish deeply, trying to say everything she's feeling.

They lose themselves for a minute before Jessica pulls back and looks Trish square in the eye, "I love you. I love you so much Trish Walker."

Trish smiles fully at her. 

Trish seems surprised by her tears and tries to blink them away. A few escape; so, Jessica reaches up to brush them away for her. Her hands rest on the side of her cheeks before she pulls Trish in for another kiss. 

The knot of anxiety in her chest continues to loosen with each kiss; so, she continues to kiss Trish until they both a smiling and flushed in the face.

Jessica has Trish backed up against the hallway wall and is kissing her way down her neck when Trish squeaks.

"That's new," Jessica thinks to herself. She continues to work her way down, hands roaming freely. 

"Jess. The ice cream!" Trish says indignantly.

"Let it melt." Jessica says. Trish pouts momentarily before grinning wickedly at her.

Jessica smiles right back.

\--

The next morning, Trish wakes up peacefully in Jessica's arms. She turns over and is facing Jessica who is apparently drooling slightly in her sleep. Trish kisses the top of her nose and she twitches in her sleep. It's adorable.

Trish can't help but smile at the woman she loves. They'll make it through this nightmare and the next.

The thought of the ice cream situation now waiting for her in the kitchen makes her cringe though. She looks back over at Jessica.

"Worth it." she grins to herself before hopping out of bed.


End file.
